


Bat-Family Oneshots

by DCandMARVELnerd



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is So Done, Alfred Pennyworth is a Saint, Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Batbrothers (DCU), Batfamily (DCU), Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crime Fighting, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gotham Academy, Gotham City - Freeform, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Vigilantism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCandMARVELnerd/pseuds/DCandMARVELnerd
Summary: The bat family are back once again for a bunch of new adventures.Everyone knows the batfamily whether they're in uniform or not, they fight like cats and dogs, but what they may or may not know is that if you mess with one you mess with them all. Let's hope you don't mess with them for the sake of your sanity.the ages are going to be as stated unless said otherwise.Nightwing/Dick=18 years oldRed Hood/Jason=16 years oldRed Robin/Tim=14 years oldRobi/Damian-10 years old
Relationships: Alfred Pennyworth & Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Damian Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd, Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	1. Batman lies??  Surprise Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The justice finds out that the brooding dark knight doesn't, in fact, work alone much to there shock horror. they realise just how easy it would be for the dark night to take over the world and how little help he would need.
> 
> ages   
> Nightwing - 18 years old  
> Red Hood - 16 years old   
> Red Robin - 14 years old   
> Robin - 10 years old 

PART ONE - MEETING NIGHTWING 

The Justice League were in a little bit of trouble the seven founding members had gone on a mission to look into high amounts of villain group members when they were overthrown and captured by the good that clearly belonged to the crazed king of Gotham. 

Long story short the members were now tied up in traps that were designed so that they could not escape and they had removed every piece of tracking equipment any member had on or at least that's what they thought. 

"What are we going to do?" The flash moaned for what felt like the 50 the time in the last 20 minutes. he was trapped in this yellow putty that didn't allow him to vibrate his molecules so he could get out. "Im going to make you a Speedster cabab if you don't shut up"Arrow threatened from next to him where he was tied to a chair and had every finger on his hands glued together to form a heart so that it was faced at the brooding Bat. 

The batman his ever brooding self had pink glitter in his hair and was placed so he was hugging the weakened boy scout who was to close to kryptonite. "We need to think of a plan now!" Batman growled trying to pull himself as far away as possible from his delirious teammate. 

All of a sudden a bunch of gunshots were heard as they echoed around the building followed by an evil sounding cackle that sent shivers down everyone's backs except the dark night who just wanted to die. 

All of a sudden the door opened and in walked a boy wearing a black and blue suit with a black domino mask. The boy's eyes scanned the room but as they landed on the big bad abt at the boy scout he collapsed the floor laughing. The team looked at him rather concerned trying to decide if he was a new villain or a civilian the Joker decided he would dress up and affect with laughing gas. To there surprise it was neither. Once the boy managed to gain control himself again he took out his phone and took a selfie with the whole group tied up then one with the 'loving couple' eventually the dark knight had had enough and growled out "Nightwing enough" the boy looked at him before surprising everyone and grinned at the bat glare being thrown at him " alright boss sure" and with that he quickly helped untie everyone leaving the grumpy bat to last when they were all free the bat turned to the younger hero and said "What are you doing here?" the older boy signed before saying "What not even a thank you, you grouch thing you are" the bat gave him a look before he sighed "Fine I was on my way back from Buldhaven, when the three R's came me and said you went off the grid. So I hacked your contact-tracker and came here and saved the big seven" the ebony haired man wiggled his eyebrows before saying "You know the others are going to have a field day with these." the bat glared again"Nightwing go home" the younger man saluted before slipping out the room "Bye dad" and a cackle followed.

"DAD?!" The other leaguers gasped not looking at each other"Did he just say dad" Green Arrow repeated but as they turned to ask the bat some more questions they noticed he was gone.

needless to say, the league was left with numerous unanswered questions. was that really the ats son? and who were the three R's and could they be more sons of the big bad bat? but they decided they couldn't be the bat could not have more than one son after all the big bad bat works alone right?

PART TWO - MEETING RED ROBIN

Batman was on an off-world mission when they met the second son of Batman and it was all due to a glitch caused by the speedster.

You see it was 3 months after they met the hero Nightwing and the founding members were all in agreement that the big black bat of Gotham that he didn't have another son and that Nightwing probably was just trying to piss off the man by calling him dad and that it wasn't true. Okay, they knew very well that they were making up far fetched theories but they just couldn't bring themselves to believe it. 

anyway Flash knew he wasn't supposed to be playing on the computers without supervision and he couldn't help himself and how was he supposed to know that the button that said G.G.F.M didn't stand for Great Game For Masters but instead was basically a whole system wipe. To say that he wasn't terrified out of his mind was an understatement he was basically in tears and the leaguers could not understand what he was saying never mind try and fix what was about to happen but as if an angel from heaven a voice that sounded like the voice of Nightwing came through the loudspeaker "Calm down the flash has set off the whole system wipe we have about 10 minutes to fix it, usually I would do it but hood and I have business in Buldhaven so im send someone else in as tech support Nightwing out " the leaguers looked at each other before moving to the Zeta tubes.

when they arrived a boy no older then the age of 14 materialized on the platform wearing a red and black suit with a gold utility belt and a folded bo staff strapped to his back. "Who are you?" flash sniffed pathetically making the young boy scoff. "im Red Robin, Nightwing sent me as tech support as he is currently occupied and im the only one left that knows the system other than the bat" the justice league members gasped "Are you one of the bats kids?" Green Arrow asked. The young boy just stared at him before saying "If you're done with stupid questions may I fix this problem before it's too late?" the members follow him with there eyes as he walks to the computer room. 

when he gets there he walks straight up to the keyboard and starts typing away. After a moment he signs and turns his come onto a speaker and leaves it on the desk as he climbs underneath. After another moment he crawls back out and says "Red Robin to Nightwing" after a second the slightly out of breath of Nightwing sounds the room. "Nightwing here" "Wing I need the access code or I can't fix it and only bats know it and perhaps you" with a wheezing grunt Nightwing gasps out "I don't know it but I can explain how to get around." 

The adults didn't know what was going on in the scene in front of him other then a young boy was bypassing the security measures with the help of the Bats only son. After a moment the com sounded again but what was said was a long string of curse words and it finished with Nightwing gritting out "Goddammit Hood we are not playing here get the dammed thing out now and hurry" the young boy turned to the comm and said "you okay wing?" there was another gasp before a reply came in strong sarcasm "Oh yeah totally feeling the aster I mean, totally not just got stabbed in the shoulder along with a bullet wound that was definitely not Hoods messed up way of saving me" the young boy laughed "Right, what's the next step?" Nightwing answered quickly only pausing to gasp quietly in pain. 

Again the team hf no idea what was going on except for the weird feeling that this kid was definitely part of the bats family. 

when the kid was done he turned to the league and said "Keep flash away from the computers until Batman gets back" he then picked up his comm and said "On my way back to the cave" and the reply he got was "ditto bro see you in a bit"

once the young boy was out of sight they green arrow turned to the group and said "Hey totally met Bro as in friendship right?" they didn't say anything except for looking at him with fear evident in their eyes. He definitely was the son of the bat. the resembles was so clear yet so clouded.

PART THREE- MEETING RED HOOD

The team of adults decided that okay yes the bat had to sons but there was no way there were any more. I mean right?

Ha no 

when they met Red hood, Batman, the flash and green arrow had found themselves in crime alley. They were jumped by some of the bandits and were nearly overrun by them when a few gunshots were let out and the crowd started to slowly lessen as more and more bandits fall to the ground in pain and knocked out. When finally the bandits were no longer a problem the two heroes that were new to working in them looked around trying to locate the source of the gunshot, to no luck they could not. 

suddenly mocking tone rang out over the street " What are you guys doing on my side of town?" they whipped around but still could not see the owner. finally Batman had had enough and said "Red Hood that is enough" a boy around 16 came out of the shadows with a sad yet mocking pout "aWWWWWW no fair wanted to see if I could make Peter Pan and Taz cry you always ruin my fun" the boy with a helmet under his arm said with a smirk. 

"Anyway, what are you guy doing down here I have a mission Nightwing sent me on but I don't believe he was aware id have company?" batman glared "Riddler was said to be tied to bring in kryptonite by the docks and we tracked him here" the boy nodded "Ahh yes that's not a problem Nightwing and Robin converted just before he left to the cave" after a moment of silence a scary smirk took over the boys face " Hey I could use twinkle toes and clumsy as training practice, do you think id be able to hit a speedster?" he asked Batman with a innocent voice. the flash didn't mean to whimper and hide behind the dark night but he did. A laugh escaped the boy's voice before saying "God I can't wait till they meet Demon brat honestly it'll be classic" 

Batman said "right go home hood and tell wing that ill be home soon, okay?" the boy shouted him before saying "Right old man will do" and he disappeared into the night. 

Green arrow and flash shared a look both thinking the same thing shit there's another one and who the hell is demon bat?

to be honest, when the two heroes shard the news with the rest they almost cried.

PART FOUR- meeting Damian

The founding members walked into the kitchen of the watchtower to find Batman having an argument with a boy that can't be any older the age of eight. The team almost had a heart attack the boy was seated at the table in a bright red, green and black suit. 

"No you cant fight the league!" batman said "why not i need to see if they are worthy to be friends with you especially that Harlot wonder women have you seen her she cant keep away" the boy souted angrily "i must se that the family line is not tainted by filthy blood like hers"

to say wonder women didnt look like she was ready to rip the kids head off was a lie, insted superman said calmly "Batman what is going on?" before he could answer the boy said "i must fight you boy scout i must see if you a worthy to be his friend, if not i shall end you for being a tait." the team gasped and batman sighed out "you are not fighting them robin!" the young child huffed "Fine but let me..." he was interupted by the sound of three laughs comign from the ceiling as they looked up they saw three boys. Nightwing, Red Hood and Red Robin sitting in the refters watching the scene. 

after they were caught they jumped down and batman said "what are you lot doing here?" nightwing being the one to answer said " Robin said it was not right that your only worthy son had not met your imibcilk team and deside that he was going to come here and test there worthiness in a fight to the death and honestly B you cant blame us this is classic" before anyone could say anything wonder women said "So they are your sons?" robin answered angrily "yes now scilent harlot you are not worthy of my fathers preseness." before anyone could say anything to attempt to defuse the sitation the warrior pincess stepped forward angrily "HOW DARE YOU I AM DIANNA PRINCESS OF THE AMAZONS, YOU WILL NOT SPEAK TO ME IN THAT MANNER." she didnt notice the batfamily tense and fall into a defencive formation. When Robin shouted "I SHALL SPEAK TO YOU, HOWEVER, I PLEASE PEASANT" did she notice that when the oldest son touch the shoulder of the youngest did he calm down and lean into the touch slightly, no she didn't. 

Batman was about to talk when Superman said "This is not right batman that kids are what eight? he is not ready to be doing this type of work he is a child and the other one is about 14 and the next is what 16 they are still children this is child endangerment you cannot bring up kids" Nightwing interrupted him slightly angrily "He raised me im 18 now and I turned out fine" Green Arrow scoffed "When we met you, you acted childishly and took pictures instead of rescuing us. you too are nothing more than a child."


	2. Batman tells the truth?? Surprise Surprise!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat family are back once again for a bunch of new adventures.
> 
> Everyone knows the batfamily whether they're in uniform or not, they fight like cats and dogs, but what they may or may not know is that if you mess with one you mess with them all. Let's hope you don't mess with them for the sake of your sanity.
> 
> the ages are going to be as stated unless said otherwise.  
> Nightwing/Dick=18 years old  
> Red Hood/Jason=16 years old  
> Red Robin/Tim=14 years old  
> Robin/Damian=10 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a carry on from part 4 the justice league meeting Robin. They deside that Batman couldn't possibly be a good father B does the only thing he can...he reveals there identity. 
> 
> Dick - 18 years old   
> Jason - 16 years old  
> Tim - 14 years old   
> Damian - 10 years old

PART FIVE- MEETING THE WAYNES

"I am not endangering my sons, come to the Batcave ill show" the Adults looked at each other before agreeing. the Boys went first and by the time the leaguers got through the zeta tube and into the cave, there were no kids in sight. superman could help but want to cry, a cave is no way to raise children and he said as much Batman only scoffed before saying "They are upstairs, idiot". 

The founding members followed Batman through the cave and up some stairs. when they came through an old grandfather clock they were met with an image of an office. They followed the bat through a few more doors and into a well-furnished room that and three boys sitting around doing a variety thing. The youngest was sitting on the armchair with what looked like a sketchbook, the next was on the floor using the coffee table to do what they presumed was homework, the next was lying across the couch on his phone. Though there was no sight of the oldest. 

suddenly a voice that none of them recognised "Where is Dick?" the team spun around and saw Bruce Wayne wereBatmann was standing. the flash stuttered out "You the mean scary Batman is the billionaire Bruce Wayne" bruce raised his eyebrow and said "um... so charming is not going to work?" they all shook their heads. suddenly a young man came into the room on the phone "No Wayne corps is not going to join you in the building nuclear weaponry...Yes you can bring it up at the next meeting , but are we going to agree to it no probably as Wayne corps is working to bring light to Gotham not more fear and pain....No I think you don't understand both I and my father lost our parents to crime we are not going to bring more in...yes, yes we can arrange a meeting, Tuesday? yours supposed to arrange it with my assistant but yes I can see what my schedule looks like and slot the meeting in...yes, what number can I contact you on" he shook his hands around before the second youngest presented him with paper and pen. he quickly scribbled the number before hanging up he turned around and blushed at the audience and said "Um, sorry it was work" 

He st down as Superman decided to talk again "Your Batman?" bruce noded so Superman turned to the boys and said "And your?" the eldest answered "Im Richard Grayson, bruces oldest son and Nightwing that Jason Todd aka Red Hood" the one on the floor took over "Im Timothy Drake also known as Red Robin and that's." he was cut off by the youngest "I am Damian Wayne bruces only biological and worthy son, I am also batmans only worthy partner Robin" Dick laughed "Sorry, he has not yet mastered people skills yet" 

Superman and the rest nodded wordlessly Bruce started talking now "Is this enough for you to see that my sons are perfectly safe and healthy? or would you like to snoop through our belongings to make sure that there are no death traps or anything in our home?" they didn't answer instead Green Arrow turned to the boys and said "You all feel safe?" they all nodded only dick spoke "Course we do, sure Bruce can be little emotionally constipated but that is all of u I mean you can't blame us" Tim spoke next "Bruce took us in when we had no were else to go. He gave us a home, family, love and a purpose. Take Dick for example" the adults notice Dicks smile falter and he sat down on the chair. before anyone could do anything both Damion and Bruce moved. Bruce stood behind his son and put a comforting hand on his shoulder and Damion climbed in his lap. 

Tim looked at his older brother who nodded and he carried on "dick lost his family when he was 9, they were murdered. Dick was part of the circus and nobody wanted a" dick to over "No one wanted a gipsy freak from Romania. they said there was no room in the orphanages so I was taken to a Belle-Reve." the adults gasped "yeah they were going to stick me in there a 9-year-old kid, hell they did stick me in the juvenile section I was there for a week and when Bruce finally got me out I was a mess. if he didn't save me I would probably be dead or a raving lunatic on the streets of Gotham." The adults watched in silence as emotions swam around the boy's eyes remembering the events of his past. The team were shocked when the youngest started talking "im 10 for the record, not 8. My parents are Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul, the grandson of Ra's al Ghul. Bruce didn't know I excited and I was trained by my mother to be an assassin." Bruce cut in "They mentally, emotionally and physically abused him, he turned up at our door two years ago trying to kill me because his mother kicked him out. we took him down and I decided to take him in" The boy known as Jason jumped in "Point is Bruce has a habit of picking up strays and I mean literally he took me off the streets after trying to steal the tires of the batmobile."

"We are better off here right now then we will ever be anywhere else. this is as good as we will ever get and if in our night job we end up dead we get to die knowing we found a family, that we found people that loved us that we no longer have to live in fear, no need to worry was our next meal is coming from or whether we are going to wake up to see the sun rise and fall." dick said with a single tear falling down his face. still picturing his past.

the adults gasped at the new information and decided then and there that the Bat always knew what he was doing no matter how unorthodox it may seem to the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment any ideas you have to what i can write next and enjoy the rest of your day or night.
> 
> -D


	3. Meet the Bro's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat family are back once again for a bunch of new adventures.
> 
> Everyone knows the batfamily whether they're in uniform or not, they fight like cats and dogs, but what they may or may not know is that if you mess with one you mess with them all. Let's hope you don't mess with them for the sake of your sanity.
> 
> the ages are going to be as stated unless said otherwise.  
> Nightwing/Dick=18 years old  
> Red Hood/Jason=16 years old  
> Red Robin/Tim=14 years old  
> Robin/Damian=10 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AFTER THE LIGHT NO ONE DIES IT'S MEMBERS OF ONLY THE ORIGINAL TEAM, SO NO BEASTBOY, LAGOON BOY ETC 
> 
> CHARACTERS (Nightwing and Red Robin are part of the YJ)  
> Aqualad 18 years old  
> Kidflash 18 years old  
> Artemis 17 years old  
> Miss Martian 17 years old  
> Superboy 18 years old 
> 
> Nightwing 18 years old  
> Red Hood 16 years old  
> Red Robin 14 years old  
> Robin 10 years old

Nightwing couldn't help but curse as he managed to avoid another punched aimed at his head, see Bane decided it wasn't hard enough to deal with only him and thought it was a brilliant idea to bring a whole army with him. Which obviously lead to the teams current problem, they were struggling to defeat the venom users and it was mostly because they wouldn't listen to a word he was saying. Nightwing had fought these things before and was attempting to explain to the others that they had to cut the tubes, but would they listen? No, the information seemed to go through one ear and out the next, thus leading them to fight them there own way. He understood that they didn't trust him and he didn't blame them not after what happened with the light, but if they wanted all of them to get out alive they had to start listening. 

Nightwing cursed again as he was hit directly in the ribs. Red Robin wasn't here as he was apparently 'needed' in Gotham which Nightwing called bullshit on and it was more then likely that he was plotting with Hood and Robin and there likely target was going to be me. Not that i really minded because at least they were working together, instead of trying to kill or maim one another. Seeing that there was no way the team was going to win this battle, never mind come out with all of there lives, Nightwing raised one of his gloved hands up to his ear and turned on his com and said "Nightwing to cave This is code get your butts over here and save my ass or next time you'll see me is being buried 6ft under. I repeat save me" 

After a short pause the voice of Red Robin flitter through the com in Nightwing's ear "Locked onto your coordinates Wing, leaving the cave now, ETA 10 minutes. Keep yourself alive till then" there was a short pause, as Nightwing thrust his electrified escrima sticks into the chest of the closest Bane look a like. Hoods voice flutter through the com and he said "Just thought, I'd remind you Dickhead that if anyone gets to kill you it'll be me" Nightwing let out a tired laugh as he flipped over the top of the venom user and sliced the tube using one of his knifes and watched as the man shrunk to regular size and Nightwing placed the man into a chokehold and said "Promise Hood, if I get out of this alive then I promise ill let you kill me if you aren't high on venom at the time"

Loud boyish laughter came over the com, letting him know that the message was received, now all he had to focus on was keeping himself and the others alive until his brothers arrived. In the back of his mind he couldn't help but feel as though he had just said goodbye to his brothers.

Nightwing struggled to fight as he landed in a corner and was required to adopt a style much like the style of batman's. He didn't have enough room or leverage to do his usual flowing style and to adopt the style of brute force was hard considering he was fighting a man that was double the strength and size of him. Plus to make things hundred percent worse his sticks were losing juice. which means he could no longer shock the bane look a likes. To top that Nightwing could no longer see the team and had no way of knowing if they were okay.

Nightwing managed to release a vicious series of attacks making the attacker stumble back seeing his chance Nightwing flipped back over the top of the Bane getting himself behind him. As he took down the copy cat he didn't notice the Bane coming from behind. As he turned he got a knife straight in the side making him gasp. He was pushed back into the corner. He didn't know how long he could keep this up for anymore. 

But as if an angle heard from above the batwing broke the clouds and his three brothers grappled into the fight. Forgetting the pain in his side. Nightwing noticed he had some room, he ran up the wall slightly and propelled himself backwards, landing on one of the banes heads, from there he managed to jump from one head to the next, until he was standing next to his brothers who had positioned themselves on one of the walls observing the fight.

Robin pulled out two battery packs and threw them at his oldest brother and said "ttsk, I believe those will be of some use" Hiding his injury Nightwing just shrugged. Glancing at his brothers he realised what an awesome image they were Red Hood stood with his Guns ready, Red Robin with his Bo staff, Me with my escima sticks crackling dangerously and Robins kattana glistering murderously in the moon. 

Red Hood after a moment broke the silence "Shall we show these fools, what real team work look likes?" 

Robin sniffed "Pfff even if the they showed a prime example of teamwork, we would still show exemplarily teamwork"

As the Banes clearly got over there shock of the arrival of the bat-clan they started to advance, with a casual shrug Red Hood smirked dangerously "Uh the brat does have a point. Well my fellow birds would you like to join me in a game of decapitating some venom users?" 

Nightwing couldn't help but stare at him "I do really hope you mean incapacitate" Red Hood just laughed. Nightwing rolled his eyes, tightened his grip on his sticks, ignored the pain in his side and smirked "Lets do this".

Despite the fact they were losing quite badly before, it didn't take long for the Bat-clan to gain the upper hand. Nightwing wasn't to sure whether it was because they were actually aiming for the tubes or because they worked so flawlessly together, like a well oiled machine no mistakes and no regrets. But one thing he was sure of was he no longer had to worry about watching his back because he new at least one of his siblings were watching it for him, just as he was watching there's. Although he could live without one of Robins blades flying centimetres away from is face as hit was aimed at the bane behind him. 

Once the battle was over Nightwing used Robins cape to wipe the venom off his face and hands, much to the youngest's displeasure. Chatting with his brothers happily he tried to ignore the lurking presence of the team behind him and the burning feeling coming from his side. These days Nightwing didn't feel like part of the team, like he was out of place and had considered quitting the team for good. The League have been offering him a position for ages but if he was honest he was more then content with just fighting and being apart of the bat-clan. After all they were the best team, no exceptions or explanations needed.

Clearly being ignored didn't sit well with the speedster because he spend in front of Nightwing and push him back slightly. Nightwing stumble back slightly and his stab wound flared up in pain making him gasp. Luckily none of his brothers noticed. You'd think that wally would be at least a little grateful towards Nightwing for not only managing to locate him in the speed force but also pull I'm out but no! 

Wally soon discovered what a poor choice it was to push the older bat when Red Robin swept his feet out from under him and as he landed on the floor Robins kattana came real close to his neck and Red Hood had his guns lazily aimed at the boy in yellow.

Nightwing being the peace keeper and the only one with controllable anger issues other then Red Robin, pushed his pain down and said "Hey, woh now lets not kill the speedster could you imagine what B will do to us because of Flash annoying him. 'Batman! why'd you let my nephew be beheaded by your homicidal, psychotic children. Oh god and could you imagine boy scout 'Batman! how can you let them outside' 'Batman! they clearly have issues' 'Batman! I demand you listen to me' and do you know what will happen then? No well let me tell you. We will be the ones 6ft under and let me tell you it wont be because of the lunatics that run Gotham"

To Nightwing's happiness his brothers stood back up in contemplation after a moment Red Robin said "Nightwing?" he nodded in response "That wasn't even a funny because that is the likely scenario if we were to 'accidently' harm wally" Nightwing smirk slightly and shrugged "I wasn't trying to be funny"

The boys watched as the speedster got of the ground, the injury flared up again as he turned to face the team, but decided to ignore it again after all he would be home soon, or so he thought.

"Good work team, anyway we should be heading back to Gotham right about now. After all the boys were in the middle of there own mission and I'm sure they could use my help." Nightwing started to usher the boys over to the ropes that hung out the plane as his wound started to throb even more, he was loosing a lot of blood. But unfortunately the team seemed to have gained there bearings once again and started to rush after them.

Cursing softly under his breath he pushed the pain away once again and waited they wanted answers, they were gonna have to ask the right questions.

Kaldur being the more responsible one asked first "Who are they and why are they here?" 

Nightwing shrug before saying "They're heroes and they are here cause I asked them to come"

"Why are they heroes and why did you ask them?" Nightwing looked at Conner who looked ready to punch him in the face. Looking at his brothers, he was slightly amazed at the similarities that each of them held in there bodies they were all confident and comfortable in themselves, but despite that the differences were so clear Robin held the air of arrogance, Red Robin let of a sense of Cunningness and Red hood let of the overwhelming power of strength. Nightwing often wondered if he projected something similar but he doubted it, after all he knew his brothers were greater then he would ever be. 

shaking his head to rid the thoughts he attempted to remember the question to answer but luckily he did have to as Red Robin answered for me "As to why were heroes, that's a little personal don't you think? and we came because he called" M'gann adopted a face of confusion "Why would you do that? Don't you remember that he lied to us?" 

Nightwing was about to answer when Red Hood swiftly cut him off "Nightwing did what he needed to, to complete the mission, don't let you petty emotions cloud your judgment. As to why we came, we came because we are brother, how you do not know this is beyond me, god you imbecile already know Red Robin"

As much as Nightwing wanted to carry on chatting the pain was getting to much and dizziness was taking over "Uh as much as i would love to carry this delightful conversation on, i suggest we do so in a medical wing" Red Hood turned to him "Why?" Nightwing smiled softly "Uh...because if we don't" Nightwing didn't get to finish his sentence as he fall side ways into Red Hood. who shouted as he layed his oldest brother on the ground "God dammit Dickhead i thought you agree to stop hiding injuries" Nightwing let out a pained laugh "I would of been fine but you lot decided you wanted to stand around chatting like old people" 

Red Robin who was looking over his brothers injury said "We need to get him to a med bay he's losing to much blood...Robin what is the closest place with a medical facility?" After a moment he answered "That would be the mountain" 

he nodded "Robin get the batwing and take it to the mountain, Miss M we are going to need to use the Bioship. we wont be able to get Wing into the Bat ship. Hood help me lift him." the two bat brothers managed to get Nightwing between them and started to head towards the ship. Nightwing laughed painfully "You know I always hoped to die amongst family" Red Hood was the first to answer "Shut the fuck up asswipe your not going to die, its just a stab wound its not like its a crowbar or anything and I told you I was going to be the one to kill you" Nightwing let his head fall on to his brothers shoulder and said with a soft smile "I guess you did" 

The boys managed to manoveer there brother onto the medical table when Nightwing mumbled "mmm sleepy, I think I'm going to take a nap" the last thing he heard was the distant voice of his brothers telling him to stay awake.

The boys weren't that worried as they dealt with this type of thing on a day to day basis, but both the reds could tell that the team of teens were freaking the fuck out. Red Hood who had just about enough of this snarled out "You fucking pansies, sit the fuck down and shut the hell up". He then turned to face his brother who looked so calm and relaxed. He looked to were Red Robin was applying pressure to the wound and said "Red let me take over I'm stronger and can apply more" Red Robin nodded silently and moved up to his brothers head, detached his cape and made a pillow. 

After a moment Red Robin said, "Who matches his blood type again other than Dad?" Red Hood didn't even hesitate before saying "Robin" Red Robin nodded before turning his com on with a click of the tongue "Red Robin to Batwing" after a second the voice of the youngest sounded in his ear "Batwing here" "Robin when you arrive at the mountain I need you to go straight down to medical and get it ready, we are also going to have to takes some blood" "Received" and with that the connection cut.

Wally who was freaking out much more then the rest considering it was his best friend who was lying on the table said "Aren't you worried that your brother lying on the table" Red Robin lifted his head slightly to look at the speedster "The question that you should be asking is why are you worried, isn't he just a cheat and liar?" Wally didn't know how to reply to that so he didn't. 

Once they arrived at the mountain the two brothers quickly moved there brother into the med bay and onto a more effective med bed. The team followed behind and waited a few moments until Red Hood came out his hands still covered in blood. "Why aren't you in there?" Artemis asked curiously Red Hood sighed "Because I don't have as much medical knowledge as Red and Wing has so id get in the way". The group fell into silence filled with awkwardness and tension after a while Wally asked the question they were all dying to know "Why did he call you? We obviously could have handled it if he had told us that cutting the tubes could have defeated them" Hood couldn't help but chuckle darkly and right as he was going to answer Robin walked out, pulling his sleeve down. "My brother is a self-sacrificing idiot, he would never put your lived in danger, why is beyond me considering you are a bunch of imbeciles that do nothing but mock and ridicule him he did try and tell you multiple times but you chose to ignore him. Even the Harlots ignored him which is strange because he is usually flocked by whores like he is a piece of meat" 

Red Hood doubled over laughing before stuttering out "Nightwing isn't going to be happy when he finds out you said that!" but it was clear he was enjoying this too much "Hush Hood I was only stating the truth and the truth is he has no problem finding a bed mate" Red hood slowly calmed his laughs and said almost mournfully "Him and father both".

Then Robin came out cleaning his hands and said "He's alright and already trying to get out of bed, so move the conversation in here" they nodded and moved into the room were Nightwing was sitting up in bed pouting like a child. Red Hood burst out laughing at his brothers face earning himself a glare. When his laughs died down he turned to the team and said "What my brother was trying to say before is that you failed to listen to some critical information that put all of your lives in danger. He's called us because we are a team and have each other backs no matter what he knows he can trust us and quite frankly he didn't want to die or you to die and again why? we have no idea" 

Wally sniffed "Well red riding hood, You have no idea what he did to us, how it felt to be played and kept in the dark, he manipulated and played with our emotions. You have no idea how that felt" Nightwing noticing his brother was about to lunge and squawked "Catch him" it took both robins to slow him down enough to calm down but he still shouted "I don't know what it's like? Ha shut the fuck up I was manipulated by the joker into becoming the very thing that killed me, the court of owls manipulated me into destroy the very thing I swore to protect and oh golly gosh you want to talk about real manipulation, try living in the same house as the freaking Batman his whole god damn deal is manipulation. Ask the league how many times he has manipulated them into a situation of his choosing but if you ask them that ask them how many times it saved them. If it happened once and you can't get over it, you have no business being a hero. Because as long as there is a Bat-clan there is going to be manipulation, cheating and lying" 

Once he was silent they stepped back. Red Robin Scanned his eyes over the group and said in a matter of fact tone "Do you want to know what I think your problem is? I think that you're angry not because he lied but because you couldn't tell reality from fantasy, you couldn't tell the lies from the truth and worst of all you could tell really emotions from his fake. Your angry because you have the powers to be human lie detectors, Conner with your super hearing and M'gann your ability to read peoples minds. Your angry because it didn't work, your angry because he stripped you of what makes you special and left you ordinary." 

Kaldur tipped his head to the side an said in an almost frightened tone "Could you tell?" Red Robin did not lift his gaze and said "I can tell when he was lying, I can tell when he was telling the truth, I could tell he was scheming and planning and I could see the pain and regret it all brought. To the Bat-clan, he is an open book. But if your question is if I knew the plan, the answer is no and I didn't ask. He kept me in the dark" 

Red Hood smiled devilishly "I knew it, I was the failsafe. I helped him plan it and was the back up in case something happened to him, of course, he would usually ask the bat, But Wing was kind of playing not only the Hero of Baldhaveh but the big bad bat and playing leader for your team. It got to the point where we had to trank him just to get him to sleep and eat. He ran himself into the ground"

Nightwing who had said nothing to contribute to the conversation saw the looks he was being sent "I'm sorry that we lost Tula and all the rest but I'm not going to apologise for going through with the plan because I'm not sorry and I'm not sorry for keeping you in the dark because if i had to do it all again I would, because I did what I had to, to ensure to keep the most people alive and when I asked Tula to partake in my plan I told her the exact likely hood that she may not survive, she knew the risk she was taken just like Hood and I did" 

The room fell silent as they all thought about it and it stayed like that until Nightwing said "I feel like going on the trapeze" the team looked at him and his brothers glared "What?" he asked innocently. Robin said in his usual superior tone "Absolutely not, you were stabbed you are staying in that bed for the next two hours and they were going home and ill give you to Agent A and he'll make sure you rest" Nightwing pouted and said fine. 

the group left the room and Nightwing lay down and watched the ceiling. 

xxx 2 hours later xxx

Wally was walking past medical and decided to check on Nightwing when he goes to the bed where they left him he noticed that the bed was made, with no evidence that there was ever a person in here. He sped out the room and into the kitchen were his team were and said "Have you seen Nightwing?" they all shook their heads except Artemis who says "What are you babbling on about Baywatch he's in medical" Wally shook his head and said "Oh yeah?" "Yeah" is all she said in return he smiled and said "Oh ok can we go and see him?" they all sigh and agree after all they wanted to apologise anyway. 

They made their way there silently and when they got there it was much like how wally found it except this time on the bed lay a not saying. 

'Gotham calls and I would just like you to know that I resign from my position on the team, this has nothing to do with any of you. I just want to spend the rest of my days fighting with my family I belong in the Bat-clan and nowhere else. This does not mean you can't call for help because of course, I would come, I'm also thankful we had this chat I hope we cleared the air

-Nightwing'

"Didn't he just get stabbed? and he is already going to defend Gotham from god knows what?" Artemis said only reading the first 2 words. Wally just chuckled before saying "He's Nightwing what do you expect?" 

they fall into silence as they finished the letter and a while after "Did he leave because of us?" M'gann asked sadly. Wally sighed before saying "No I don't think he did you saw the way they fought together, he belongs with them, he belongs in the Bat-clan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment any ideas you have to what I can write next and enjoy the rest of your day or night.
> 
> -D


	4. The parts that make us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat family are back once again for a bunch of new adventures.
> 
> Everyone knows the batfamily whether they're in uniform or not, they fight like cats and dogs, but what they may or may not know is that if you mess with one you mess with them all. Let's hope you don't mess with them for the sake of your sanity.
> 
> the ages are going to be as stated unless said otherwise.   
> Nightwing/Dick=18 years old   
> Red Hood/Jason=16 years old   
> Red Robin/Tim=14 years old  
> Robin/Damian-10 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What really makes Dick the person he is? Is he really the happy go lucky person everyone see's?
> 
> Dick=18 years old   
> Jason=16 years old   
> Tim=14 years old  
> Damian-10 years old

"What is wrong with Grayson, father?" Damian says from where he is watching his older brother twirling around the cave with a huge smile on his face. "From what I have worked out his personality has been split, from the green beam." Dick heard what they were saying and skipped over "Don't worry about me guys I feel great, I'm happiness" the grin on his face somehow managed to widen after a moment "Hey Dami come play with me?" Damian raised an eyebrow at his older brother before saying "I think not, Grayson" expecting his older brother to start pouting he was thourally surprised when his older brother just shrugged and started spinning again while looking up at the ceiling again. 

just then the two other bat bros walked in and looked at there older brother. "What's wrong with Dickhead?" Jason asked unsure of what had happened. "Grayson got it by a green beam when he jumped in front of me, Father thinks that it split his personality" Tim nodded "What is he now?" Bruce jumped in "He is Happiness or at least that's what he said, Tim, I need you to work on a cure for him" Tim nodded just as Dick stopped spinning and his whole posture and facial expression changed.

"I'm Knowledge, please move I can give the base of the cure" the whole family turn to look at him in shock. "Don't look so shocked, he is a lot smarter then everyone gives him credit for, he just hides it and what's worse is he believes people when they tell him he isn't smart." Jason looked at the ground and so did his other two brothers in shame, they called him dumb and stupid on a daily basis. "Not many believe that he is a tested genius, ask Bruce who created the current security system for the Watchtower" the brothers turned to face their father "It was Dick" Tim looks thoughtful before saying "Why didn't he tell us?" just as Bruce goes to answer he is interrupted by knowledge "You'll find out soon enough, i have finished the base and written what you have to do" then he changes again.

Before anyone can react dick throughs himself at Bruce in a bone-crushing hug "I love you B, you know that right, I love you soooooooo sooooooo much." Bruce doesn't know how to react so he just wraps his arms around his oldest son. "Dick are you alright?" Tim says cautiously as soon as the eldest heard his brother voice he whips around and basically flies at him while squealing his name and Tim ends up in a similar position as his father was. "Timmy I love you so so much your one of the best brothers I could ever ask for." Jason snorts slightly getting the cuddly dicks attention "Oh JayJay, I love you too and you know what I think, I think you love me to even if you refuse to say it" Jason to ends up in a hug. "Grayson, who are you now?" Damian asks carefully. Once Damian is wrapped in his brother's arms he decides to answer "I'm love and passion, he has so much of it, I partner with happiness a lot, not only do we make him happy we make others happy. I just want to say I love you guys so much and that I'm so glad that I ended up with you guys" there was a pause before he pulled away from Damian and stepped back slight "Its because I love you all so much, that I'm going to warn you, you see the next few are going to be heart breaking, I recommend you get to work on that cure especially before number seven happens" suddenly Love grips his heart and falls to the floor with a sob scaring everyone.

Bruce instantly dives to his side and does the only thing he can think of. Hugs him. with his body wracking with sobs, he says "I'm pain and sadness" he doesn't say anything else because there's nothing to say the pain and sadness that follows him around can only be let out. His family's hearts break around him as the cave echo's and fills with the sound of his cries of pain. there's nothing they can do but listen to what feels like hours. 

Eventually, the sobs die down and Dick stands up with an aura that he's never had before. "I'm his confidence, he doesn't use me to my full extent very often but I help him during his leadership role and his job" his head is held up high and radiates off him in waves "Why don't Dick use you a lot?" confidence smiles at the young boy Tim and says "I can not say but I regret to inform you that you will find out soon enough, however, I must say that the person you are to meet next is not going to be easy on you and I am not sure if we are strong enough. Please hurry Timothy, we have confidence in you" the family looks at each other when suddenly...

Confidence grabs his head and a scream escapes his lips, the family jump back in horror the scream starts to change and a manic laugh takes its place. "Oh, its so good to come out and play, such a pity Dickie isn't strong enough at the moment." Bruce talks first "Who are you?" the manic laughter starts again "I'm insanity, it's so great to come out and stretch my leg, you see I was created when Dickie was in Balle Reve, oh it was so much fun. I kept us alive and it was so sad when dick felt safe and happy cause I got buried deep, then I came out when Slade had us that was so fun" the manic laugh came out again "Do you want to know why? batty, Do you want to know little Dickie's deep dark secret? Do you boys want to know why he's the way he is? well ill tell you, your precious golden boy has killed, killed in cold blood, killed the innocence" he laughed again turning his families blood cold "I almost got out again when he became Batman, but he just had to go and train young Dami to be Robin to keep him sane." the lunatic signed sadly before, bursting out into laughter " but no worries I'm out now, I think I shall kill all of you first then i will go find the joker. He always used to say that he could see the insanity inside boy wonder but you never used to believe him, oh well" he said and started to advance onto Bruce but just as the billionaire was about to say something the maniac through himself backwards and said "No, I am in control now. You aren't strong enough to take it back" he shook his head and started to advance again but then he collapses to the floor. 

A whimper escaped the boys trembling lips "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Bruce saw what was happening and turned to his younger son and said with urgency lacing his voice "Tim how long until the cure is ready?" with a shaky voice he answered, "I need five more minutes." Bruce nodded and turned to his sons curled up body and tried to go near him but he was warned off by the almost screaming voice saying "No, don't touch me I'm not good, I'm bad" Damian looked up at his father his eyes glimmering with tears "What's wrong with him?" Bruce let out a shaky breath "this is regret, the answer to everything" Jason took over "Don't you see, what would shake ones confidence, forget ones love, makes him hide his knowledge …what is stronger then insanity. Dicks regret is what makes him the person he is, its the reason he leaves the house every night to save as many people as he can. Its what gets him out of bed everyday. Its the reason he is so happy and strong" 

That fateful night is one the Bat-family will never forget, its the night they learnt more about there older brother and there son then they would ever care to. They learnt why there brother always radiates happiness and hides his pain they learnt why he loves and cries. 

They learnt what it means to be a person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter, must admit I wish it came out better but honestly i have no idea how to do that...I tried though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading. If you have any ideas on what I can write or constructive criticism I would love to hear it. Enjoy the rest of your day or night.
> 
> -D


	5. The team meets Red Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bat family are back once again for a bunch of new adventures.
> 
> Everyone knows the batfamily whether they're in uniform or not, they fight like cats and dogs, but what they may or may not know is that if you mess with one you mess with them all. Let's hope you don't mess with them for the sake of your sanity.
> 
> the ages are going to be as stated unless said otherwise.  
> Nightwing/Dick=18 years old  
> Red Hood/Jason=16 years old  
> Red Robin/Tim=14 years old  
> Robi/Damian-10 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS BASED AFTER NIGHTWING LIES TO THE TEAM ABOUT KALDUR BEING A DOUBLE AGENT AND ARTEMIS BEING KILLED AND WALLY HAS BEEN SAVED FROM AND ALL THAT PAZAZ SO YEAH. RED HOOD WAS ALSO NOT KILLED BY MISTER J.
> 
> CHARACTERS (Nightwing and Red Robin are part of the YJ)  
> Aqualad 18 years old  
> Kidflash 18 years old  
> Artemis 17 years old  
> Miss Martian 17 years old  
> Superboy 18 years old
> 
> Nightwing 18 years old  
> Red Hood 16 years old  
> Red Robin 14 years old  
> Robin 10 years old

To say the team were tired was a said nicely if you asked anyone there they would say its one of the worst missions they have ever been on. No one was listening and lets just say that a simple recon mission turned into something much more.

The team sighed collectively as they stepped of the platform in front of the zeta tube entrance. They all started to move towards there respected bed rooms to get some well deserved rest when the zeta tube started up again. The team instantly turned to face the entrance and fall into defensive positions as the person materialized holding a cigarette between his fingers and a red helmet under his right arm. The team instantly recognized the masked man as

Red Hood

The team itself have never actually faced this criminal before but you must of been living under a rock if you didn't know him because he's been on the news a lot lately. He managed to take control of all the drug cartels that were in Buldhaven in under 6 months and he shot villains on top of the Justice Leagues most wanted. 

Kaldur being one half of the leading party said in his most threatening voice "What are you doing here?" The known criminal just smirked at the team's petty threats that mostly came from the boy of steel, before anyone could say anything more Nightwing basically ran past Kaldur almost knocking Kaldur over and made his way to the criminal's side. He put his gloved hand out and said "Give me one!" the tone used was nothing like they have ever heard coming from the older hero instead of his usual light-hearted or authoritative tone it came out urgent almost pleading.

Red Hood looked dead at the young Atlantean and said "Well you see I hear that the newest boy wonder and 'Wing here had a rough day so I thought id come and make it better" once he finished talking he dug in his pocket quickly before dragging out a lighter and a box before pushing it into the waiting hand of the older hero. 

He quickly lit it and stuck it between his teeth taking in a deep breath. allowing his body to relax slightly. The team couldn't believe their eyes the health nut not only held a cigarette between his teeth but also basically begged a criminal to give him one.

What happened next made the team gasp aloud. "Ha, rough day" Robin stated in an ironic tone as he pushed his way through the group of teens "Honestly that is certainly not how I would put. Try Nightmare but then again even that seems too soft. Usually, the mission would be easy but you know" Robin said taking the cigarette from between red hoods teeth and took a puff of his own before allowing the smoke to escape his lips. 

Red hood scoffed "Oh yeah know it all if it was so easy why'd you guys look like shit?" Robin stood there for a moment before passing the cigarette back. Nightwing decided to take over the conversation with a fag still in his hand "You know daddy bats and how he runs he decided this would be a good learning opportunity and said that Robin and I had to hold back as they had to 'learn from there mistakes'" he said making quotation marks with his left hand before carrying on smoke escaping his moving lips "I mean don't get me wrong great plan in retrospect as it work for the rest of us but after what happened not so much, I mean this plan got me chucked off of a 6 storey building multiple times and Robin almost decapitated due to the team not listening to my orders but ya know, what can you do?" Nightwing passed his blunt to robin who instantly took another drag

Red Hood nodded with a slight smirk playing on his lips. Kaldur had no idea what was going on or what he could do so he and the rest of the team looking like, with no better word to describe it, Gaping fish. 

Red Hood suddenly said "talking about terrible team mates Where is the punk ass speedster got to i was hoping to have a chat with him while I was here" he finished by scanning the room with his eyes before turning his head to look at Robin, who sighed and said "Your outta luck this time Hood he back in Central with blonde they have been spending a lot of time..." he paused before looking at Nightwing and said "what was the word he used?" Nightwing tapped his bottom lip with one of the cancer sticks in thought before saying "chillaxing i believe it was" robing nodded slightly before carrying on "Yeah that ever since he go pulled out of the speed force and may i just say he has been truly ungrateful because if it weren't for 'wing he'd still be stuck in there" red hood snorted "Ugh I'm gonna beat the shit out of that pussy honestly, he deserves it." 

Kaldur seemed to be able to take in what was being said and manages to growl out "Nightwing, Robin what do you think you're doing?" he didn't like that the two brothers were talking bad about a team member with a criminal. As a response, he got sides from the two brothers and a snarky comment from the red hood "Quite fish boy, the adults are talking" being shocked into silence again. "Hood you are doing no such thing, he's still my best friend even after all he's done to me, I mean I don't blame him what did was shitty. But if I'm honest it does it all over again after all no one died and it was better then my other plan" Red hood past Nightwing another blunt "We know that you don't need to explain yourself to us" Nightwing nodded sadly.

Finally, Conner snapped and shouted, "What is going on here ?!" Nightwing decided to answer "You heard his earlier he heard we had a bad day and decided to come to say and he probably has a death threat aimed at him again." Nightwing looked at him for confirmation "You got it to wing Demon Brat locked me out again and Agent A and Dad aren't in so here I am" they looked like they were going to have another chat when M'gann gushed out "why are you talking to a criminal?" the three boys turned to look them with matching devilish smirks 

"TEAM MEET OUR BROTHER, RED HOOD"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. Leave any ideas you want to see me write and enjoy the rest of your day or night.
> 
> -D


End file.
